superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wanted: The Superfriends
The Legion of Doom puts together a villainous plot. Using Lex Luthor's dream machine, they control the unconscious minds of the [[Justice League | SuperFriends]], making them commit crimes. When asked by the police to turn themselves in, our heroes have unexpectedly fallen into the Legion's trap and are banished from Earth. The Legion of Doom takes over the Hall of Justice and uses the Justice League Satellite to turn the people of Earth into look alikes of Bizarro and Cheetah. Plot Summary Criminal mastermind Lex Luthor appears at a podium inside of a menacing headquarters known as the Hall of Doom. Luthor introduces each villain in turn, several of whom take the opportunity to demonstrate their fantastic powers for their peers. Luthor then declares that the first step in global takeover is defeating Earth's protectors – the Super Friends. To this end, Luthor has created a dream machine, which will force the Super Friends to commit various acts of crime. The first victim of Luthor's invention is Superman. While dozing at the Daily Planet, Clark Kent suddenly rises from his chair, changes into Superman, and flies out the window in a daze. Enslaved to the hypnotic command, he breaks into Fort Knox and steals the entire Federal Gold Reserve. At Wayne Manor in Gotham City, Batman and Robin likewise submit to Luthor's brainwashing device. They travel to Washington and steal millions of dollars from the United States Treasury. The rest of the Super Friends suffer their own sleepwalking episodes as well. While Wonder Woman robs the Louvre Art Museum in Paris, Black Vulcan raids the pyramids of Egypt, and the Flash steals the Crown Jewels of England in London. The following day, all of the Super Friends meet at the Hall of Justice. They tell each other of their dreams, until Wonder Woman opens a special vault containing evidence of their crimes. Superman suggests that the Super Friends should voluntarily turn themselves in to the authorities, and the rest of the team agrees. They arrive at the police station, where they are promptly incarcerated. They soon discover however, that the prison guards are actually Bizarro and the Cheetah wearing rubber masks and using voice changing devices. Their prison cell is booby-trapped with a force field and rocket thrusters. Bizarro and Cheetah subject their prisoners to a special ray which restricts physical movement. Bizarro maniacally preens over the Legion's victory and launches the prison cell into outer space with coordinates set for the heart of the sun. With the Super Friends out of the way, Luthor embarks upon Phase II of his master plan. Using another of his fantastic inventions, he generates a wave of energy that stretches across the globe turning hundreds of innocent civilians into doppelgangers of Bizarro and Cheetah. The new Bizarros and Cheetahs begin to conquer the world. In outer space, Superman uses his telescopic vision to notice a meteor heading on a direct path towards them. Wonder Woman telepathically commands her magic lasso to rope the meteor and angles it in such a way so that it disrupts the force field surrounding the prison cell. Superman flies out of the cell and begins pushing it back towards Earth. Back on terra firma, the Super Friends are amazed to see multiple copies of Bizarro and Cheetah running amok. Even Batman's loyal butler Alfred has been transformed into a Bizarro, sending the Batmobile with Batman & Robin in it on a death ride to Devil's Cliff. Batman and Robin escape this trap and re-calibrates the bat-computer so that it can counter the effects of Luthor's duplication ray, returning all of the world's inhabitants back to normal. The Legion of Doom meanwhile attempt to take control of the Hall of Justice. Now that the doppelgangers are out of the way, the Super Friends are prepared to face their true enemies. Superman manages to confiscate Luthor's dream machine and attempts to use it on the Legion. Luthor laughs heartily, boldly clarifying that the dream machine will not work against the Legion. The Legion of Doom is forced to flee from the Hall of Justice, but they also manage to escape custody. Continuity Coming Soon! Continuity in Other Media Coming Soon! Cast Episode Title Coming Soon! Notes * Pictures of Zan and Gleek are seen on Riddler's burning playing cards. * In this episode, Bill Calloway voiced over the Flash. After this episode, Jack Angel would take over the role. * The scene where Black Vulcan raids the pyramids of Egypt may be the inspiration for a certain line Black Vulcan says in the Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law ''episode "Very Personal Injury": "Like I was gonna start super-lootin' the minute they weren't watchin'!" Quotes Coming Soon! Companion Episode from the [http://superfriends.wikia.com/wiki/Challenge_of_the_SuperFriends#1st_Incarnation_.2F_Segment ''new SuperFriends] Rokan: Enemy from Space Category:Episodes Category:1978 Releases